In integrated circuits, for example memory devices, logic devices, processing devices and others conductive lines are used to connect the respective components of the devices with each other. In order to provide a desired reliability of the devices, short circuits between the conductive lines should be avoided. Accordingly, the formation of these conductive lines is an important issue during the manufacturing process of integrated circuits. For example, a system is needed by which the problem with short circuits is solved or otherwise reduced.